Untitled
by GummyWormValkrie
Summary: I couldn't resist another FE horror fic. Plotless torture fic about Morgan (M) displaying strong animosity to his own family. Now rated M.


**Untitled**

* * *

**Warning: Contains extreme violence and mild sexual content. I advise only 13 and up read this.** **You have henceforth been warned.**

Morgan just wasn't having the best of days. Training in weather so hot it caused him a fainting fit, enduring a prolonged humiliation after finding out what his uncle had been doing with his wife when she was ill and bedridden, and finally being unable to unearth any sort of memory after a full half-hour of head-bashing- all in all he'd certainly had better days with the Brave Swords.

Irritated, he hefted himself off his bed reluctantly and threw open the door of his tent. The afternoon sunlight greeted him with its warmth but Morgan paid no attention to it, walking briskly and trying to pass his attention from the sports game being played in the field. Cheers and shouts were filling the warm afternoon air. Almost everyone seemed to be joining the fun, with the exception of three units. Unconcerned, Morgan headed to the sanctuary he'd come across several days ago.

Glad to be going somewhere quiet, Morgan entered the abandoned warehouse and closed the door almost completely, nudging a stray rock into the doorway. As he turned to the room, it was revealed that he wasn't alone. Crouched in a distant corner were the missing units- Robin, Mary and Lucina, each of them looking apprehensive. Their wrists were each tied together with strips of blue fabric, not enough to stop circulation but enough to stop possible escape.

"Morgan, release us!" came Lucina's angry shout as soon as she saw her brother, a nasty glare smoldering in her eyes. Robin looked sort of frightened but Mary was shaking hard in the beginnings of a panic attack, her eyes shut tightly as she crouched on the hard floor.

"Well…" Morgan began in an intentionally slow voice, looking down at his three captives with a sinister smirk. "You won't be tied there forever, Sister. Just be patient and I'll let you go."

"What's going on?" Robin said in a voice that was only slightly fearful, trying to somehow embrace his panic-stricken sister. Mary raised her lowered face and stared at Morgan with tear-filled brown eyes.

"You'll see, Robin. Now hand over your sister and I'll start with her."

"NO!" Mary shrieked, her chest heaving with agitated breaths. "L-Leave me alone…"

Ignoring his sister Lucina's irate exclamations, Morgan strode over to Mary and grabbed her easily by her collar. He expected her to try to resist with a kick or attempted slap, but she remained subservient and merely began to sob dramatically. He dragged her a few feet from her daughter and brother, to which Lucina jumped to her feet- and landed on her side as both were tied together like her hands. Morgan stifled a laugh behind his hand at her clumsiness as he drew a large pocketknife from inside his cloak.

"HEY! Don't you dare hurt my-!" Robin didn't finish his sentence with words, rather a strangled gasp. Mary's head fell forwards limply, but Morgan had yet to cut her anywhere- just the terror had caused her weak heart to overflow with panic and collapse. Morgan laid her unconscious body down like a doctor examining his patient and placed the sharp edge of the knife over her throat.

"Morgan! MORGAN! STOP!" Lucina yelled as forcefully as she could, fear fluttering in her own heart unbearably. Tuning out his sister's shrill protests, Morgan waited only a moment before slicing Mary's throat completely open.

Unfortunately, Mary's brain picked a bad time to jolt her back into consciousness. The pain struck her like a hammer blow and made her loudly cry out, then whimper pitifully, sounding like a sick puppy whining for attention. Morgan didn't even rub any blood off her face as he let her drop onto the floor. The thick red fluid pumping out of her throat in spurts was starting to ooze from her nostrils and open mouth.

Robin was crying by now in disbelief, a sick feeling surfacing in his stomach while his sister bled in front of him. Her eyes were wide and trembling, and muted gurgles in a mockery of speech rumbled from her mouth in her pain. Again Lucina attempted to stand, but once more face-planted unprofessionally while Morgan watched.

"Mary, I'll make it quicker if you wish." Morgan said loudly over the tormented girl's moaning, whimpering noises. Behind him he heard an audible gasp but Mary said nothing articulate. Only she knew that she was trying to bid farewell to her beautiful Lucina and her dear brother Robin.

Without waiting for an answer Morgan knelt back down next to his victim and turned her onto her back, her semi-disconnected head flopping on the concrete with a bang. His knife dove into her stomach and then to her abdomen, making a long slice in her front that began to eject dark blood sluggishly. A particularly loud and forlorn whimper sounded in Mary's destroyed throat, signifying her life was still intact. Her eyes slowly squeezed shut and tears splattered dark spots on the grey floor, her form finally somewhat still.

Then a shrill, wall-piercing scream erupted from her. The next and last thing she felt was her punctured lung deflating and the hiss of air escaping from her opened chest.

_"MARY!"_

Morgan couldn't tell if it was Robin or Lucina's scream. Pressing his fingers to his mother's neck, he felt her throbbing pulse fade into stillness. Her eyes stayed open but not a blink stirred them.

"Well, that was very easy." Morgan said in too calm and cheerful a voice, raising to his feet. Mary's fresh blood had painted the hem of his cloak and soaked most of the way through his leggings. Almost chuckling under his breath Morgan looked at the two remaining victims. Lucina's petrified face was greyish and she looked nauseous. Robin didn't look like he would vomit anytime soon but his dripping eyes were forced shut, his face tilted at the floor. And it was that sight which inspired Morgan's next decision.

He turned to Robin, but knew he couldn't expect zero resistance from him. Still, with the shock he'd sustained it was just the start of a wrestling match before Morgan thrust his prey onto the floor with a slam, just feet from his dead sister. Lucina did not yell but her mouth fell open as her eyes narrowed, tears beginning to rumble in her chest. Robin started to shout as he was rolled to his back, bound hands flopping uselessly, but his voice was hoarse and faint. Morgan managed to silence him easily with a harsh slap across his tear-stained face.

"Robin, I'm just going to stop you from watching what happens to Lucina, you're going last." he announced in barely more than a whisper.

Before either boy or girl could reply Morgan plunged the knife into Robin's left eye socket. Robin let out a squealing, surprisingly feminine yelp as blood and teary fluid erupted from his ruined eyeball. In retaliation he thrust himself out of Morgan's grip but the smaller boy slapped him again, this time hard enough to knock him over. Lucina didn't want to close her eyes because this was her husband, but the sight of him being treated like this was almost too much. All too quickly Morgan repositioned Robin's quivering body across his lap and drew his knife.

"Morgan, no! No! No! No! STOP!" Lucina ranted with all her voice's ability, wetness exuding from her own eyes. Finally giving in, she still didn't close them fast enough to see Morgan stab Robin's one good eye and there was no blocking the heartbreaking screams he emitted.

"Oh, Robin, does it really hurt that badly?" Morgan asked lazily as he let the agonized boy slide limply onto the floor. Robin's eye sockets were a bloody mess and nothing registered in his vision but a blurry, fading mass of scarlet and gray. He turned his face in Lucina's vague direction, opening his mouth to speak.

"L-Lucina… I can't see you well…" Robin moaned uncertainly, trying to squeeze open his broken eyelids and immediately having his vision come to a complete cessation. Morgan could see how anguished Lucina was as she tried to reach out to him against her wrappings, sticky tears now flowing down her face. Over and over she murmured his name, so affected by her husband's suffering that nothing else seemed to matter to her.

"Well, it's your turn now, Lucina." Morgan broke the silence after a precious moment of Lucina managing to press her face to Robin's. Snapping back to reality Lucina tensed, and when Morgan reached for her she landed a clumsy but accurate kick. Her legs were tied just above the ankle but that didn't stop Morgan from stumbling, and instantly infuriated he lashed out, grabbing her foot.

Lucina wasn't expecting him to suddenly stand and used every bit of her strength to try to worm out of his grasp, but she just wasn't quick enough. With brutal might Morgan lifted her entire frame off the floor and then slammed it down, Lucina's head hitting the concrete before her body. The pain shot horrible signals through her body, dizzying Lucina's mind, barely hearing Robin's startled cry as he looked around frantically for the source of the loud thump.

By the time Lucina could see Robin again he was being straddled by his nephew, lying on his back with his bound hands behind him. Morgan's blade was poised at his back, the silver edge just barely cutting into the skin. But it was Morgan's words that were the true horror for Lucina.

"So, Robin, you like knocking up Lucina here while she's sleeping, huh?" Morgan crowed smoothly, ignoring Robin's feeble attempts at rolling to his stomach. "You might like her when she's dead, then. She certainly won't be able to resist, I can assure you."

A cold flush of panic shot through Lucina's veins as that ghastly sentence was completed. Unable to control her panic she shrieked like a banshee in denial, shivering at the very thought of it… Not only being murdered but having her own body used as a sex object by her unwilling partner… Robin's sudden eruption of sobs was so emotional that Morgan finally spoke again.

"Heh… But I guess I can't be _that_ cruel to my sister, after all. Still… Well, Lucina, have I got an idea for you…"

"Morgan… No…" Lucina moaned despairingly, closing her eyes and letting her throbbing head rest against the cold floor. "Please, _please let Robin live…_ Please.."

"I came here for you three, and I'll have all of you three." Morgan replied with a shake of his head, stepping off Robin's back at long last. "I'm going to put Lucina out of her misery first." he continued, looking directly at Robin. "You just listen and I might go easy on you."

Lucina let her body crumple, but Robin's terrified sobs rang in her ears like they were louder than a dragon's roar. Even if she wanted to block her eyes with the floor her aching head wouldn't allow it. No, it was worse than aching- her skull felt like it was dented. She could feel what had to be her own blood trickling down past her chin. Silently she waited, hoping with all she was for salvation. _If any unit is going to pass by this warehouse… Let it be now!_ she begged, though her lips made not a sound.

To her surprise Morgan gripped the Falchion hanging at her waist, and she looked up to see her brother bending down onto his knees in a crouch, his body positioned just below her knees. Without an alarm a sharp slice of pain materialized in Lucina's midsection, moving into her abdomen and then her chest in a thrusting motion. Lucina felt the sword scrape her bottom-most rib and the sheer coldness of the blade was nearly as jarring as the horrible agony. Instinctively she shut her eyes tight and turned her face to the floor to block any view of the sword, but when her hips shifted a little she felt the sword move.

"Heh, how's a sword feel? Better than Robin?" Morgan teased sadistically, his hand still gripping the Falchion's handle but not moving it yet. Lucina let the scream escape her, causing Robin to call plaintively to her.

"Lucina… Are you okay? What did he do to you?!"

"I'm… I'm fine… Lucina groaned with as much voice as she could manage. Judging from the sword's blade being a bare inch from jutting up and out of her skin and the warm blood flowing profusely from her pelvis, she was not, but Robin couldn't see that. Morgan, apparently amused, tilted the sword to his left.

Lucina's scream was so explosive Morgan actually yelped himself in surprise. The blood flowing from Lucina's wound steadily increased, the raw pain and steely cold centered below her hips especially terrible since that area of her body was highly sensitive. Suddenly there was a tight wrenching in her stomach when she felt Morgan grip the handle of the Falchion yet again. A low and rumbling laugh issued from Morgan's throat.

"G-Gods…" Lucina whimpered, her voice like a dying person. "M-M-Morgan… Mercy…" Behind her she could hear Robin's anguished was nothing he could do but listen to his wife get tortured, waiting for his own death.

"Heh. Seems like my little experiment worked, I knew this would be pretty effective." Morgan said after a long pause. "Well, I guess I should stop now, I suppose. I mean after all, I _am _technically violating your body. Don't worry, it won't take more than a couple minutes."

For a fraction of a second, Lucina felt the suggestion of relief- until Morgan ripped the sword from her body. The skin in her inner midriff was sliced as the sword was removed, bringing new pain to her numb mind. But she had almost no voice left to scream or even cry. She let her eyes close and her body sink into limpness.

Robin managed to locate his dying wife by feel. Lucina felt his hands on her back, stroking her softly like he did so many times before. His touch was clumsy from the bonds, but it felt like an angel's touch to Lucina. Turning her head, she gave a silent gasp as she saw Robin's face. Both his eye sockets were no more than bleeding, grisly rips in his pale face.

But this wasn't the worst part of her misfortune. That sickening, grotesque image of Robin's blinded face was the very last thing she ever saw. Morgan had shifted back to his pocketknife, and by the time Lucina could see her husband's face the knife was an inch through her heart. Her blood spread darkly below her.

"Two down, one to go." Morgan murmured as he reviewed his handiwork. Robin didn't even look up from his wife's face. His bloody tears were dripping in fat drops onto her paling face.

"Well, Robin… There was one more thing I wanted to try. Now, if you want this to be easier, lie down on your back." Morgan's voice barely cut through the fog of Robin's disbelief, jerking him into reality.

"I don't care what you do to me." Robin whispered, the hatred in his voice impossible. "Just let me join Lucina. You stole my sister… and now my wife… I don't care how I die. I just want to die."

"Never thought I'd hear that." Morgan replied with a small grin. "Well, then, make this easy for me, okay?"

Robin didn't move from his position, remaining half-knelt over Lucina's body. He let Morgan pull him back to the floor like his life was already taken- in actuality, it was. He was going to be killed. Robin knew that with certainty. All that mattered now was letting everything come to a stop as fast as Morgan would possibly let it.

Unable to see what was being done to him, Robin hardly moved when he felt the knife cut into the bottom of his stomach. It hurt, but the mental anguish polluting his brain was distracting him from the physical blade slid up to his neck in a smooth stroke. For a fraction of a second, Robin thought he could feel the slightest lift in Lucina's chest, yet it was merely the air leaving her full lungs.

A strange feeling became apparent at Robin's stomach- not quite pain, but rather… a wet, loosening sensation, like somebody was untying a rope attached to the inside of his body. It was a blessing that Morgan had blinded him. His intestines were being slowly lifted out by Morgan's hands.

Without any gloves or other protection Morgan finished pulling his uncle's intestines free, depositing them in a heap on the floor. They were warm, wet and soft, like cloth soaked in hot water, and steam rose from them as they hit colder air. A raw smell was issuing from them but Morgan didn't mind. He heard a weak groan come from Robin and he sank lower to the concrete, telling him he didn't have much time left.

Reaching up higher, Morgan clapsed his fingers around the throbbing heart. A violent shudder wracked Robin's spine- this certainly felt worse, but it still paled in comparison to the break in the organ from his dead beloved. With a few quick slices he severed the connecting arteries, the powerful spurts of blood splattering onto his face as he did so. Brushing them off patiently, he then held up the vital piece of muscle. It pulsed erratically in his hands, stray specks of blood landing on Robin's ripped and blood-soaked cloak. Another low, rumbling laugh tickled Morgan's throat.

Robin had become quite still by now. His lungs were partly visible and they hadn't completely stopped working. Tilting his head, Morgan pulled back the flesh covering his uncle's ribs and placed his hand on the moving lung, feeling the air enter and leave it. He'd never felt anything quite like this before and found himself wishing he had done this with another one of his victims.

Lying with most of his internal organs in a pile next to him, slashed from pelvis to neck, with his dead sister and wife feet away, Robin's final words weren't audible to anyone. Still he used all his breath to speak them.

_Farewell, Mary, Lucina… I'm so sorry this was you…_

__For the first time, Morgan realized how much blood was pooling all over the floor. Most of it was still warm, he realized, when he put a curios hand into it. A smile broke over his face, and he quickly moved over to Lucina's corpse. With his cheerful grin he painted tear-markings just below his sister's eyes with the blood still oozing in a puddle underneath her.

* * *

**A. Morgan was dreaming.  
B. Morgan was daydreaming.  
C. This actually happened.**


End file.
